


Reel In

by MakTheHedge01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Enid is nb, F/F, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Red is a trans girl, Smut, rednid, totally not self projecting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakTheHedge01/pseuds/MakTheHedge01
Summary: Red Action wants to do the sex with Enid bc they gay af





	Reel In

**Author's Note:**

> just rednid porn for funsies.  
> Enid is nonbinary so they use they/them in case you get confused.  
> Red is a trans woman  
> Enjoy.
> 
> ((Idk how to write but here I go anyways.))

Nothing much happened at Enid's place. Them and Red Action were cuddling while playing videos games or watching videos on the laptop. That's when Enid let out the first yawn and cuddled closer towards Red. The girl smiled and held Enid a bit tighter, petting their head and gently running her fingers through their hair. "Hey Enid." Red said as she closed the laptop. Enid hummed in response and looked up at Red, getting a quick peck on the lips.

 

"How bout we do something interesting?~" Red slurred, the tone of her voice making Enid heat up. "Hm, uh maybe.. I don't want anyone to hear us.." They expressed their concern. "It's ok E. We'll be quiet." Red softened her voice, kissing Enid on the lips multiple times, making the werepire giggle. "Hah, ok dude." Enid purred, letting Red take the lead.

 

Red gently pulled Enid over on top of her lap and began making out with them, tongues sliding into each other's mouths, tasting their flavors and grazing them against serrated and fanged teeth. They were both running out of breath so the broke the kiss, Red now running her hands up under Enid's night shirt, making them purr intensely. She leaned in and teasingly nipped at their neck with her serrated teeth, making the ninja gasp rigidly and slowly began grinding against her.

 

Red chuckled deviously, letting herself get hard so Enid had more to get off to. By that point, Enid had already soaked through their pajama pants and looked into Red's eyes, practically begging for more. As they reached to pull down Red's panties, she growled as Red felt her dick gently spring out of her underwear. Before Enid could excitingly take off their pants, Red waved her finger. "Not so fast, baby.." She placed her hand onto Enid's head and pushed them down. "Start sucking.." she demanded, Enid obediently doing so. They leaned down and wrapped their mouth along Red's tip, slowly sucking her off. After some time, they went further and started slithering their long, blue tongue along Red's length, getting her dick coated in saliva much to her satisfaction. Red was panting by that point and held Enid's head down and began thrusting. Deep throating Enid by surprise, but they took it in like a champ and sucked whatever they could in between thrusts.

 

"Ugh Enid.... I'm gonna!-" Red moaned and squirted her load down their throat, Enid pulling away and swallowing her spunk in one gulp. They grinned, wiping off excess cum from their lip and kissed Red, making her taste her flavor. Enid purred and pushed Red back, letting her lie down. They slid down their pants and boxers, then grabbed her dick and slowly hovered over it, teasing her. Red shivered from excitement and held onto Enid's thighs, waiting for them to go on. "C'mon babe.." she groaned, precum already dripping down her dick. Enid growled in response and slowly slid down on it, taking it in all the way. They gripped onto the sheets as Red began thrusting.

 

"Hhh, Red..." Enid purred as Red started thrusting faster and faster, pounding into their cunt. That's when Red switched positions and got on top of Enid, doggy style, easily taking them by surprise. They gasped at the sudden move and hissed at Red. "Aww.. Too much?~" she huffed, getting no reply from Enid. They grabbed the blankets to bury their face in, trying to muffle their loud moans and yelps. Red leaned in and bit Enid's shoulder, driving them over the edge and came hard, Red resisting the urge to cum back and bit harder, drawing blood.

 

"Red... Please.. cum for me..." Enid huffed, convincing Red to thrust a few more times before finally cumming. She let go of Enid's shoulder and pulled out, cum dripping out of their cunt. Red sighed in relief and blindly grabbed a towel on the floor, shaking off any dirt then wiped herself and Enid clean. After that, they cuddled under the blankets, Enid nuzzled Red's chest and purred. "That felt great.." Enid said quietly, kissing the cyborg passionately once more. "Glad you liked it." Red hummed and kissed them back, petting their head and hearing the trills of purrs in their throat. Soon after they cuddled, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Luckily, they didn't have to deal with any awkward questions the following morning at the breakfast table. The couple would call that night a success

**Author's Note:**

> There i actually wrote something for once in a while.


End file.
